One Shot : Liberté
by Xenha
Summary: Mon fils, le poids de la descendance s'écroule sur tes frêles épaules. Je n'ai pas été là. Pardonne-moi...


_**Note** : Parfois, j'écris des choses courtes mais je me dis que peut-être que ça vous intéresserez... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **One Shot : Liberté.**

 _« Docile, agile, habile mais bien futile. Ainsi est la vie. »_

« Au jour de ta naissance, ton nom a effleuré de nombreuses lèvres jusqu'à ce jour... Tu penses n'être personne... Alors que depuis tout ce temps, tu es quelqu'un.

Tiens-toi droit, relève le menton, regarde devant toi, marche pas à pas, le dos bien dressé, le regard assurant, ainsi nous t'avons éduqué mais c'était une erreur. Je me souviens de ton joli sourire et de tes deux petites dents. Comment a t-on pu m'enlever mon enfant ?

J'ai ouï dire que tu étais devenu grand, que tu étais indépendant. Que tu ressembles à ton papa. Que tu me ressembles.

Si tu aimes le sourire des gens mais que tu détestes la foule, si tu aimes l'écarlate mais a peur du sang, si tu penses être grand mais es toujours un enfant, si tu aimes les soirs de pluie, mais détestes les larmes, c'est que quelque part, j'ai laissé une trace de moi dans ton cœur et que tu ressembles un peu à ta maman. J'aurais tellement voulu être là quand tu as appris à marcher, à compter, à parler... Mon fils, je regrette nos souvenirs dans la neige et notre peur du sang. J'aurais voulu te protéger au détriment de notre clan, tu aurais succédé et donné des enfants à celle que tu n'aimais pas, c'est vrai mais tu aurais été à mes côtés. J'aurais donné cher pour voir mon fils grandir...

Ce soir là, tu étais parti joué avec ton ami à la mèche blonde. Tu étais encore jeune et c'était la première fois que j'entendais ta voix. Tu m'as reconnu à travers tous ces gens sous ce ciel chaleureux... Tu as surmonté ta peur de la foule et crié « papa » avant de me sauter dans les bras.

Parmi tous les hommes, tu as su trouvé ton père alors je suis persuadé que parmi toutes les femmes, tu as su trouvé celle qui t'accompagneras jusqu'à la mort. J'aimerais te retrouver, te dire à quel point je t'aime et te préparer à endosser ton rôle. À l'heure qu'il est, tu tâtes tes vingt-huit ans du bout de ta maturité. Tu es devenu un homme désormais.

Si ta mémoire n'est pas défaillante, a l'heure actuelle, tu dois te sentir mal-en-point. L'idée que tout s'écroule, que rien ne te réussira, que la partie est perdu d'avance mais laisse moi te confier un secret : tu détiens le pouvoir de changer l'histoire.

Les tambours de guerre résonnent dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Suis-je ton adversaire ? Tu portes sur ton œil droit la marque de la justice, la lame du sacrifice encrée comme une cicatrice. Au fond de ton cœur, tu trouveras la force et tu puiseras cette force pour sauver les gens que tu aimes.

Je n'ai pas pu être là, je n'ai pas pu t'aider dans les moments difficiles mais sache une chose : tu es le descendant de la famille Fernandez, clan de la dernière magie astrale qui peut déchirer les cieux de mille lumières. Dans tes veines coule mon sang, alors je sais que tu feras le bon choix.

Tu sais la conséquence que ça implique. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis déjà loin. Bien trop loin.

Honore ton nom. Je t'aime, mon fils. »

Des larmes chaudes coulèrent sur le papier froissé. Désireux d'une vengeance qui ramènerait la paix, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus sorti de cette pièce devant le crépuscule écarlate qu'offrait le ciel.

 **« -C'est la fin. »**

Le vent effleurait ses joues d'un souffle chaud. Ce soir là, il voulait tout arrêter. Arrêter de se battre contre lui-même. Alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers le vide, une femme aux cheveux embrasés de rouge apparaît derrière lui.

 **« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jellal ?**

 **-Je vais arrêter cette guerre. C'est terminé. »**

Le regard plein d'incompréhension, la jeune femme accourut vers le jeune homme, prêt à ouvrir les cieux de mille éclats d'étoiles. Sa main essaya d'atteindre l'épaule forte du jeune mage mais il se retourna brusquement bien avant.

 **« -Tu n'existes pas, Erza. Mon esprit me joue des tours.**

 **-C'est faux, je suis là, bel est bien devant toi ! Ouvre les yeux, Jellal, je...**

 **-Tu es morte. On n'a jamais pu être ensemble, toi et moi. La vie a été cruelle en nous séparant encore une fois... Ça fait des années que la guerre fait rage. Et quelques mois que tu es morte.**

 **-Jellal, je suis toujours avec toi dans ton cœur..**

 **-Non. Je suis juste fou. Enchaîné ici par une promesse que je t'ai faite. J'ai appris des choses. Que j'avais des parents oubliés de tous, puissants mages des astres vénérables. J'ai hérité d'un pouvoir qui peut arrêter tout ça.**

 **-Tu vas mourir !**

 **-Je ne le sais que trop bien. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? J'ai toujours voulu mourir. Depuis le début, depuis ma naissance. « Tiens toi droit, ne baisse pas les yeux, regarde moi, articule, marche correctement, ne cours pas, ne cris pas. ». Je n'étais pourtant qu'un enfant. Et toi, tu es arrivée dans ma vie et tu m'as donné une raison pour me battre. Je m'étais juré de toujours te protéger, mais tu vois, j'ai échoué. C'est trop tard, Erza. Tu es morte ! »**

Sur ces derniers cris déchirés de pleurs, le spectre écarlate qu'était la jeune femme disparu, comme une illusion qui se dissipe, comme une prise de conscience. La gorge du jeune homme tremblait, hésitante, et puis soudain, les sanglots se firent entendre. Gémissement sur gémissement, le mage des astres criait sa douleur au monde et maudit sa mère de l'avoir enfanté.

 **« -J'ai essayé d'être sage, papa... J'ai essayé ! Je voulais faire de grande chose ! Je voulais être vivant, loin de vous ! Il n'y a que toi qui me comprenait alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant... Je me souviens de ton amour et de ta voix... »**

Fléchissant ses genoux, il murmura une phrase : _« Alea jacta est. »_ Sur ces paroles, le ciel déjà embrasé par le crépuscule s'ouvrir en deux, tranchant les cieux et plongea dans les yeux de tous l'obscurité la plus totale.

 **« Papa... Qu'est-ce que c'est la liberté ?... La vie ?... La mort ?... Le paradis ?... L'enfer ?... »**

Ce sort, si puissant qu'il était, s'abattit sur la terre et frappa en premier le mage avant de foudroyer tout ennemi d'un feu crépitant. Dans la pénombre, le plus brillant des sourires vint retrousser les lèvres de l'homme.

 **« Merci, Erza... Papa... Ce sort, je l'ai préparé secrètement durant un an... Et j'ai réussi. J'ai été utile, tu as vu, maman... Je n'étais pas qu'un bon à rien... Papa te l'avait dit, tu vois... Je ne l'ai pas fait mentir... J'espère juste, que si tu es encore vivante, que la foudre t'a frappé... Je te hais... Te déteste... »**

Alors que la lumière réapparaissait petit à petit, les yeux de Jellal se fermèrent à tout jamais dans un dernier soupir. Dans sa chambre, une enveloppe sera retrouvée quelques jours plus tard, quand la guerre fut gagnée.

 _« Mes chers amis, mon cher avenir._

 _Si vous lisez cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Mais que la guerre a été gagnée. Je tenais à tout vous expliquer._

 _Il y a quelques mois, j'ai retrouvé par hasard ou par magie une lettre que mon père m'avait écrite il y a de ça quelques années. Le fait est que j'ai pris conscience d'un pouvoir insoupçonné. Le seul problème était que je devais pour ce faire, nourrir une extrême source de haine en moi. Et c'est là que trop d'événements ce sont produits. Erza est morte, et j'en voulais au monde entier. Et puis, je me suis souvenu d'une douleur enfouie : la mère. Je la hais. Lorsque j'étais petit, elle m'a violé, torturé et personne ne voyait rien... Pas même mon père..._

 _Pardonnez les quelques endroits où l'encre a coulé... C'est tellement difficile... Je ne veux pas vous donner de détails concernant les séquelles morales... Et physiques... Des brûlures de clopes sur mon torses... Des cicatrices dans mon dos... Je n'ai jamais rien dit, à personne... Je voulais juste aller de l'avant... Être libre._

 _Aujourd'hui, je le suis. La mort est libératrice. Ne m'en voulez pas... Parce que je vous aime. Tracez votre route dans la lumière, l'ombre à été écartée. Même là-haut, vous me manquerez._

 _Jellal. »_


End file.
